My personal opinions on Hetalia and some things I don't quite like
by thatoneperson000
Summary: As the title says. My personal opinions on Hetalia, but it's just mainly about what I really don't like about the fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**These are basically my personal views on Hetalia and it's fandom. I dunno why I wrote this, maybe it's to wring out my frustrations on the stupi-I mean,** ** _mainly s_** **tupid fandom.**

* * *

 **1\. Hetalia is a great anime/manga, believe me, but it's fandom (I won't sugarcoat the words) is just terrible and stupid, and full of fangirls shipping countries together. Or fanboys.**

I mean, I like the idea of personified countries, and how much history they must've had with each other (be it good or bad), and I am deeply disappointed in it's fans. I mean, seriously, they're shipping _countries_ together. Kind of awkward.

Of course, they can ship whatever they want, it's just that they don't have to harp on others for shipping other pairings they don't like. Everyone has their own opinions!

On the other hand, there _are_ some sensible people who just enjoy the anime and the manga version of Hetalia, and don't really care about the shipping wars.

 **2\. The ONLY ships I will support are canon ones. And not even semi-canon ones, because they're not fully canon.**

I know that HREXChibitalia and AustiaXHungary are the only ones canon, and even then, they're already over.

SuFin is only semi-canon, _if_ Sweden has feelings for Finland, but it isn't confirmed if Finland feels anything back romantically. I personally like to think of them as friends, and that Sweden calls Finland "wife" because they are close to each other. Also, I think that the Nordics are very close to each other, and think of each other as brothers or family.

GerIta? Ummm... I think of them as friends. They are really cute as friends, and I can't imagine Italy and Germany being anything but that. If it becomes canon, however, I will be flabbergasted.

FrUK...I like to think of them as frenemies. It's very amusing that way. And the dubbed version of Paint it White that has all the fangirls sqealing? I think the narrator was sarcastic.

USUK? PLEASE GOD NO. I think of England and America being sort of like brothers. Heck, England _raised_ America! Himaruya, I believe, from rumors and whatnot, posted something about England having a one-sided crush on America? But he deleted it, so I think he was just joking about it, and didn't want to cause any shipping wars.

Besides, even if they aren't declared brothers anymore, they're still friends, and they are kind of brothers!

I think Lithuania has a crush on Belarus, but she is too busy chasing after Russia, who doesn't feel the same way towards Belarus.

 **3\. I value friendship/family love over romantic love.**

I don't know why, but I always smile whenever I see a FACE family picture, or the Asian family pics, or the Nordics together. And I kind of frown whenever I see a ship... I dunno. I'm just weird that way, alright?

I like to think of Germany and Italy and Japan as caring friends, and England and America. France and England too, but even though they seem to hate each other, I think that they still care for each other a little (only as friends)!

Same goes with China and Japan.

 **4\. I have no idea way, but I dislike China x Russia and England x America espiecially. Help. Oh, and Prussia x Canada.**

I just can't see my country with Russia. He's scared of Russia, for heaven's sakes (and it's kind of funny when China gets scared of Russia. Stay tough, China!). And England and America, I can ONLY see as brothers and friends.

Also, have Prussia even _talked_ to Canada? EVER? I don't even think Prussia knows that Canada _exists._

Sorry fangirls. I wish I could be okay with it, but for some reason, my mind does not want to be okay with it. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY... ;-;

I don't dislike someone because of what they ship, I just don't like the ship itself.

 **5\. Of course you can ship all you want, don't let this stop you! I really don't care what you ship, as long as you don't bash my head in for this! :) And as long as you don't harp on others about ships, I'm okay!**

I don't like how fangirls/fanboys (haha, not every fan is a girl) start fights with others just because they don't agree with their ship! That's bull***t! Everyone can have an opinion! ^.^

 **6\. I don't like how some fanfictions depict a character as an 'enemy' in the way of love or some s*** like that.**

Really, sometimes France, or Turkey, or some other poor character is dragged into the role of the 'villain', to stop some romantic ship or whatever. THAT is just utter stupidness. France is the country of love, he's the one who supports love and relationships, not stops them, or whatever the fanfics depict from him! Or Turkey, or Russia. I honestly don't think of Turkey or Russia as bad guys who would do something drastic (like rape. NO. Just...no).

 **7\. People think of France as some sort of pedophile, or rapist (and I know that I am putting a bit of Naruto in this, but Orochimaru is NOT a pedophile! He just wants immortality and stuff!).**

France is NOT a rapist or a pedophile! He literally said in a Hetalia episode, that "love is something that shouldn't be forced upon someone." He is a pervert, and may _want_ to do perverted things, but he does NOT force anything upon anyone. Also, I don't think he is a pedophile, because he is just the country of love. I don't think he would be interested in little children.

 **8\. OC states, cities, etc.**

Now, some fanfics have these OCs that can be ignorable because of the good plotline, but I don't like these. Why, someone may ask? Well, because the world already has so many countries and micro-nations.

 _They don't need even more personifications._

OC states for America? If there are states for America, there will be state personifications for every country! :/ That's going to be A LOT of personifications.

EDIT: Some guest informed me that there are actually canon states and provinces. D: So, how many personifications are there going to be? I'm of course, okay if they're micronations, (but they're probably now, since, you know...states and provinces are not the same thing as micronations...oh well).

 **9\. All the yaoi ships. All of them. Just because there are a lot of boys in the anime/manga, doesn't mean that they're gay. Seriously.**

I don't like how others think that Hetalia is some sort of gay anime or what not, or that somebody 'looks gay.' Seriously? Ever heard of "don't judge a book by it's cover?" People. Please.

 **10\. The female characters being hated on.**

Seriously? The female characters also deserve some love! In fact, Hungary is one of my favorite characters! They are often hated upon because they're 'getting in the way of an OTP', or whatever. People will hate upon a character for dumb reasons!

*Naruto alert* (I know that this isn't about Hetalia in this section, but I want to include this)

Like Sakura! She is a very strong, compassionate, fiery woman! She may have been a fangirl at first, but she changed! Why is she so hated upon? People say she's a coward or stuff like that, and even though she did make a few wrong choices, she doesn't have to be hated upon so much!

Everyone makes mistakes, she can't be flawless and always be super strong, or always fixing problems! Unless you're the main character. Then, that's a different problem.

*Naruto alert end*

The Hetalia female characters are also awesome, and some of them are probably braver than some of the men! Seriously, the female characters should be appreciated more (and I do not mean nyotalia, the _original_ gender characters who were originally female).

 **11\. I wore sunglasses while writing this.**

That isn't very important at all. I just wanted you readers to know. xD

Now I'm wondering why I never took off the sunglasses... :/

 **Okay, so if you are even reading this part through all my ranting, well, you are one determined person! To be able to trudge through the abyss of my rambling and stuff... Also, I will only favorite stories that have a good plot line, is kind of cute in my opinion (but I won't ship anything), or anything that my friend comes on my account to favorite.**

 **Anyway, good day to you readers! Au revoir~!**

 **Is that even how you spell it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add this to my first chapter...**

 **By the way, sorry if I sound angry or something... . I'm just kinda exasperated.**

* * *

 **12\. When some character does something, and fans instantly think that it's romance**

I don't know about you, but when _one_ character does something, like Germany kissing Italy on the cheeks (like a friendly Italien greeting, although I don't know if they actually do that in Italy or something), fans think it's romance.

For darn sakes, England gives America a gift, and the fans all just yell out: "OMG! USUK! It's canon!" And other stupid things like that. England was blushing? You know what, ALL the Hetalia characters look like they're always blushing! _Always._ And it can be from embarrassment.

It also applies to real life. If you look at somebody, then another person goes like: "YOU LIKE HIM/HER?! ERMEGOSH!" -.-

No. Just because you hang out with someone and are friends with somebody doesn't mean you're dating them. Seriously.

Peace out people, and if you don't like this, then you don't like it. But please refrain from flaming. I would always like criticism to help me, and agreements are welcome. Well, you can say that you disagree, but that's it. No hating though.

Anyway, I'm _actually_ going to peace out now.

再见！


End file.
